danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
החוק - סרט 1959
הויקיפדיה האיטלקית thumb|ימין| thumb|250px|ימין| החוק (La loi) סרט דרמה-קומדיה משנת 1959, המבוסס על רומן של Roger Vailland. העלילה הסרט מתרחש ב-Porto Manacore, עיירה דמיונית של Gargano (למעט במהדורה האיטלקית, אשר מוגדרת בקורסיקה). הכותרת הייתה בהשראת שמו של משחק, אופייני לדרום איטליה, שנקרא "החוק". המשחק מתרחש במרתף של המדינה והוא סיפורה של אמת מטרידה או זדון מצד"capo della legge" על המשתתפים (שאין להם זכות למחות), כל עד הבוס לא לצרוך את היין בכוסו. מריאטה, נערה צעירה וחושנית המשרתת דון Cesare, האדון של הארץ הישן, מתאהבת באדם זר ואגרונום להינשא לו בזמן שגונב את הארנק שלך לתיירות, חבישה אז, על ידי תחבולה, אחריות לגניבה לתאו Brigante, מחזר מריאטה המבקש לאכוף את החוק שלה, אבל שנדחה מספר פעמים על ידי צעיר. בינתיים, בנו של מתאו Brigante, פרנצ'סקו, מתאהב בדון לוקרציה, אשתו של השופט, אבל מערכת היחסים שלהם היא בעייתית ומסתיימים בטיסה של פרנסיס והתאבדותה של האישה. דון קיסר, על הערש דווי, הוא מחליט לזכות את מתאו Brigante ומחייב את מריאטה להחזיר את הכסף שנגנב לפני מתן שמות יורשו, כך שהיא יכולה להתחתן האגרונום. Il film è ambientato a Porto Manacore, un'immaginaria località del Gargano (tranne che nell'edizione italiana, nella quale risulta ambientato in Corsica). Il titolo prende spunto dal nome di un gioco, tipico del sud Italia, detto appunto "la legge". Il gioco si svolge nella cantina del paese e consiste nel racconto di fastidiose verità o malignità da parte del "capo della legge" sui partecipanti (che non hanno diritto di protestare), tutto finché il capo non consuma il vino contenuto nel suo boccale. Marietta, una giovane e sensuale ragazza che serve Don Cesare, vecchio signorotto del paese, si innamora di un agronomo forestiero e pur di sposarlo ruba il portafoglio ad un turista, accollando poi, tramite uno stratagemma, la responsabilità del furto a Matteo Brigante, un corteggiatore di Marietta che tenta di far valere la sua legge, ma che viene rifiutato più volte dalla giovane. Intanto il figlio di Matteo Brigante, Francesco, si innamora di Donna Lucrezia, moglie del giudice, ma la loro relazione è travagliata e si conclude con la fuga di Francesco ed il suicidio della donna. Don Cesare, in punto di morte, decide di scagionare Matteo Brigante ed obbliga Marietta a restituire il denaro rubato per poi nominarla sua erede universale in modo che ella possa sposarsi con l'agronomo. IMDB La legge (1959) 126 min | Comedy, Crime, Drama | 25 January 1959 (France) 6.8 Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 6.8/10 from 462 users Reviews: 6 user | 15 critic Marietta, servant of aristocrat Don Cesare, is the bellezza of an Italian town where men gather nightly in the tavern for the 'game of the Law,' selecting one by lot to boss and humiliate the others. Illicit passions abound: the judge's wife pursues Francesco, son of crime boss Matteo, who is after Marietta (so is her brother-in-law); Marietta wants engineer Enrico for a husband, but he claims he's too poor to marry. So she decides to steal herself a dowry! All this may lead to an explosion...and some changes in who dictates 'the law.' Written by Rod Crawford * האתר קטגוריה:סרטים איטלקיים קטגוריה:סרטי קומדיה רומנטיקה